Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to the personalized display of interchangeable cards.
Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,803,829 discloses a cap for displaying pictures in photograph retaining pockets.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,918,758 discloses a changeable message stretch band allowing the wearer to communicate words and expressions using removably attached graphics.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,359,734 discloses a hat having an opening with a two part hook-and-pile fastening means with the first part of the fastening means around the periphery of the opening on the hat and the second part of the fastening means on cloth panels for the attachment and removal of the cloth panels to cover the opening in the hat.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,452,479 discloses a cap with a display pouch to hold a card-like article.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,581,813 discloses one or more transparent pockets secured to the outside or external surface of a cap to store and display at least one object.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,862,523 discloses a module headwear system to detachably couple components of a hat.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,901,381 discloses a decorative headband with an elastic and flexible band with a coupling mechanism mounted to the band for the mounting of a plurality of decorative attachments each removably attached to the coupling mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,311,332 discloses a hat with a window at a transparent frame installed at the front edge of the hat.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,519,779 discloses a customizable baseball cap having removable portions with indicia that may be replaced by alternate portions displaying alternate indicia.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,643,847 discloses a baseball cap with multiple pockets for the personalized placement of multiple logos, insignias, or text, wherein each see through plastic pocket is independent and allows the user to slip in personalized material through a flap.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,243,377 discloses a hat with interchangeable advertising media positioned on an exterior portion thereof.
U.S. Design Pat. No. D549,931 discloses an ornamental design for a cap having a strap partially secured to the sides of a baseball cap for holding food packages.
International PCT Application No. PCT/GB2007/003507 discloses an apparatus for playing a game of observation having a display unit that simultaneously displays a plurality of images that can be removed during the course of the game.
U.S. Patent Application 2012/0271212 discloses a lumbar back support belt with a thin stretchable top layer attached to the thicker bottom layer with a pocket sewn onto the top of the belt.
U.S. Patent Application 2012/0291179 discloses a garment body with a substantially transparent outer layer and an inner layer coupled to the outer layer by a plurality of seams forming pockets all over the garment body.
U.S. Patent Application 2014/0096300 discloses a bib with a transparent window and a back panel that forms a gap creating a pocket for the placement of decorative graphic designs.